powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Momoko Akatsutsumi
Momoko Akatsutsumi '''(赤堤 ももこ''' Akatsutsumi Momoko, Blossom in the English dub) primarily known by her hero name Hyper Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム Haipā Burossamu), is the first member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Her signature color is pink, and she is represented by hearts. Personality Momoko is a bit boy-crazy, given to crushes and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for sugary foods. Momoko was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo at the park after buying candy. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very cranky. Although often distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation (In one instance, when Momoko is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) and Karou (Powered Buttercup) wearing a sentai hero mask). While not as intelligent as her 1998 predecessor, she can often can be very clever and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko. She plans to be married in the future. Appearance She has a red ribbon in her hair, just like her original counterpart. But she wears it like a ponytail. She takes it off when she goes to bed. Her very long hair is ginger instead of red orange and pink eyes. Her primary appearance, is a white shirt with a gold heart design at the center with red circle in each sides, her long sleeves on her shirt is dark magenta and pink, blue denim skirt with triangular design at the center edge of her skirt, white socks and dark pink and white sneakers. In the middle episodes, she wears a white sleeveless sweater with a dark magenta linings and a pink heart with green wings in the center, underneath is a long sleeve pink undershirt, magenta pleated skirt, white knee-high socks and brown boots. In both outfits, she wears a white belt with a pink round buckle where she can transform into Hyper Blossom. As Hyper Blossom, her outfit is in different shades of pink wearing a light pink jersey vest with a sign of P at the left side of her vest with pink and white linings and has pink sleeves in each side of her vest, underneath is a pink one-piece suit with black linings and straps, a matching pink short skirt with a white belt with a pink round buckle to cover her bottoms and black linings at the edge of her skirt and pink and white shoes. She also wears a black fingerless gloves with white and pink linings. Weapons and Abilities Momoko transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom." She uses a yo-yo, the string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Momoko full control over its movements. Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Momoko changes the names of her attacks every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attack names are "Wedding Cake Blossom Finish," "Strawberry Big-Luck Spin," "Ice Cream Shoot," and "Shooting Yo-yo." Many of her attacks resemble the Shooting Yo-yo and Spinning Yo-yo attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. Momoko, like the original American cartoon Blossom, can also throw her ribbon like a bomb at the enemy(although it was never explained how she knew it would work). Relationships Powerpuffs *'Miyako Gotokuji (Bubbles)' - Momoko is friends with Miyako. *'Kaoru Matsubara (Buttercup)' - Momoko is friends with Kaoru. Gallery Trivia *Her last name, Akatsutsumi, is the name of a real-life place in Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan. Category:Powerpuff Girls Z characters Category:Powerpuffs Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Heroes